Chestnut Cookie/OvenBreak
|KO = |JA = |ZH = |TH = }} Chestnut Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on November 25th, 2019, alongside his Pet, Spiky. He rides a tricycle around and throws newspapers into houses to earn points. Story "Extra! Extra! Read all 'bout it!" Every morning at sunrise, Chestnut Cookie fixes his hat that has more holes than threads, straps a bundle of fresh newspapers to his trusty tricycle, hops on and pedals forth to start a brand new day! From street to street, from house to house, Chestnut Cookie greets every Cookie with greet cheer and a big smile. Sometimes, when the chilly evening winds set in, he pauses in front of a warmly lit house with a longing gaze. But the excited pedaling begins anew as there is a wall of article clippings chronicling the adventures and wonders of the Cookie World awaiting him at home! Chestnut Cookie may be wandering alleys and streets now, but one day, he's going to embark on his own adventure to see the world! Nope, there are no newspaper deliveries today! Instead, Chestnut Cookie is braving through wind and snow to deliver matches so everyone stays warm for the winter. How heartwarming! Skill Rides on a tricycle and delivers newspapers at given intervals. While riding the tricycle, the Jump and Slide buttons turn into Throw and Pedal buttons respectively. Earn Delivery Points by throwing newspapers to the approaching houses. Repeatedly tap the Pedal button to go faster and deliver more newspapers. Level Up for more Delivery Points. Magic Candy Adds a luxurious mansion to the delivery route. Make a successful delivery for bonus Delivery Points. The stronger the enchanted power, the greater the bonus points. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Newspaper deliveries for every house, rain or shine! General * I want to fly just like Pilot Cookie! * You're up early! Morning edition? * That bread sure looks tasty... * This just in! Read it here! * I'm going on an adventure one day! * Does Pirate Cookie explore the seas? * Does Chili Pepper Cookie collect treasures? * Breaking news! Extra, extra! * ACK! Another hat ruined...! * That house sure looks warm... Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Here! Just for you! Tap * A lot of nice Cookies live in this town! * Hmm...My trike's balance is a bit off... * I want to read fast! It's still a bit hard though. * I want to ride a real bicycle! * I'm saving up for a world map! * Yay! I got an extra delivery route! * Brave explorers must have many treasures... * Get your papers here! Hot off the press! Gift * WOW! I can take better care of my trike now! (Given Silver Hammer) * How many tires have I gone through? Hehe... (Given Worn Tire) * Hmm? Oh, erm...Thank you. (Neutral) * But...I don't have any Treasures... (Given Treasure Stamp) Heartwarmer General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Pirate Cookie: A real captain? That's so cool! * Adventurer Cookie: I want to have adventures, too... * Mint Choco Cookie: I saw him walking on the street one time! * Pilot Cookie: One day, I'm going to fly just like him! Updates Bug Fixes Trivia * Chestnut Cookie's Heartwarmer Costume is very likely based on The Little Match Girl, a story wherein a little girl freezes to death outside after failing to sell matches to anyone, as she was too afraid to return home to her father's likely beating. *Chestnut Cookie's pointed hair goes through his hat, poking holes in it. **He also pokes a hole in his Heartwarmer Costume's hood.